Episode 11
The eleventh episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on April 3, 2009. The episode is centered on the rest of the Chibitalia storyline, with other segments adapted from Hetalia volume 1 and the "Extra Stories". Plot Summary Chibitalia pt.10 A quick flashback montage is shown, as the narrator states that Holy Roman Empire's dream of finally living in the same house as Chibitalia has come true, but that the unrest in the household has made things difficult. The narrator wonders what fate lies in store for the two children. Chibitalia then narrates that when he woke up, there were only three people left in the mansion (him, Austria, and Hungary). He asks Austria where the others went, but is told to go fetch water. Hungary asks Austria about what happened, and he answers that he has been "abandoned". In the next shot, Holy Roman Empire approaches Chibitalia, who is busy sweeping the ground outside. HRE holds out his hand and asks the other child to become part of his "Roman Empire", so together they can create the strongest nation on Earth. After some hesitation from an upset Chibitalia, HRE becomes frustrated and shakes "her", asking if "she" really wants to live at the household forever. He then says that he's sure that they too want to become part of the Roman Empire again, as he continues with his plea. But a tearful Chibitalia explains to HRE that Grandpa Rome died due to becoming so big and powerful. A brief flashback is shown of a scarred Rome, as Chibitalia tells of how his grandfather was in great pain due to his wounds. He explains that he doesn't want HRE to have that fate, and takes his hand, pleading for him not to become the new Roman Empire. A sad HRE lets go of Chibitalia's hand and runs away, tears streaming from his eyes. Chibitalia, who is crying as well, can only watch him depart... The screen then turns black, showing the words "To be continued". England's Special Friends Another Allied Forces meeting ends with the members not reaching any sort of agreement. England groans about how he always ends up arguing with America over things, but his attention is quickly diverted by the arrival of a flying green rabbit, who he happens to know as a friend. Other friends of his soon arrive to hang out, all of them happening to be various mythical creatures. As England laughs and plays with them, America arrives, wanting to talk to him about something. However, from America's point of view, it looks like England is interacting with nothing but the air. Germany Vs.Italy Italy approaches Germany, wanting a hug. As Italy tries to stand tall to reach up to Germany, his feet painfully and audibly crack from the pressure. Germany responds to Italy's pleas for a hug by leaning over and kissing both his cheeks. Italy thinks to himself how frustrating their height difference is, the following shot displaying both their heights (Italy: 172 cm, Germany: 180 cm) with the caption: "The Great Wall Of 8cm". Teaser In a continuation of the teaser from the end of episode 10, France asks England once more if he will marry him. A chorus of children can be heard reacting with "Weiiiirdo". Character Appearances *England/UK *America *France (non-speaking cameo in main portion, speaking part in the teaser) *China (non-speaking cameo) *Russia (non-speaking cameo) *Italy *Germany *England's "imaginary" friends: A flying rabbit, a fairy, a unicorn, a leprechaun, and a ghost. Chibitalia pt.10 *Chibitalia *Holy Roman Empire *Austria *Hungary *Ancient Rome (non-speaking cameo) Voice Cast *Narrator (Chibitalia): Yuki Kaida *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno English Dub Cast *Narrator (Chibitalia): Jamie Marchi *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Austria: Chuck Huber *Hungary: Luci Christian *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Holy Roman Empire: Chris Cason Trivia *The order of events in Chibitalia are once more rearranged slightly, with the scene with Austria and Hungary originally taking place after HRE ran away. The changes in the sequencing here follow the published version of the story arc, which moved that scene to the same earlier point. *In the manga version of Chibitalia's flashback, Grandpa Rome is shown to be much older and with a mustache when the shot of his scarred body is shown. As with the earlier appearance of Rome in the anime adaptation of the storyline, his younger self is depicted as being scarred instead. *'Germany Vs.Italy' was originally a webcomic followup to Japan Vs.Italy. Both strips are among the earliest "Extra Stories" known to be in existence. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates